Servant of Evil
by potatostar
Summary: "Atau… kau ingin aku yang membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri, huh, my servant?" / "Jeongmal mianhae, Hyuk. Ini sudah tugasku." / ... Merengkuhnya ketika ia ingin menghunus pedang pada kerongkongannya. / You are my servant, do what I want / I am servant of evil / I am your goodboy. Servant of Evil. HaeHyuk. Oneshoot. RnR, please. :3


_**My princess, please forgive me**_

_**I am not a good servant**_

* * *

_Servant of Evil—this story is mine_

_Servant of Evil (Vocaloid) I don't own the music nor the characters_

_All cast belong to God and Themselves_

_Warning(s): Sho-Ai, OOC, etc_

_Read and Review, please._

_Enjoy._

* * *

_****__**Servant of Evil**_

_You are my goodboy_

_I am just a servant of evil princess_

* * *

Tepi gaun bergoyang ketika pergerakan cepat dari seorang gadis cantik yang tiba-tiba saja melempar vas bunga ke dinding hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Napasnya memburu. Gadis cantik tersebut meraung marah. Merobek sarung bantal yang terbuat dari sutera menyebabkan bantal berisikan bulu angsa tersebut berterbangan di udara layaknya salju yang turun ke Bumi.

"Sir John Hawk sialan! Dia akan menerima balasan untuk keterlambatannya!", teriaknya marah. Ia menghentakkan kakinya ketika berjalan. Sungguh, ia adalah gadis cantik yang jika kalap akan berubah menjadi monster berdarah dingin yang tak kenal ampun.

"_My servant, you know what I want_!"

Anggukan singkat dari seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sudut ruangan membuat senyum jahat terkembang di paras cantiknya. Gadis cantik itu kemudian berbalik, keluar dari ruangan sang _servant_ sambil bersenandung kecil. Wajahnya berubah, tak lagi ada raut murka, yang ada hanya wajah cerah dan senyum manis yang tersungging di wajahnya.

.

_****__****__**Servant of Evil**_

_You are my goodboy_

_I am just a servant—servant of evil_

_I will protect you from my princess—princess of evil_

.

Jemari itu menangkup wajah tampan seorang namja yang menatap penuh kasih padanya. Mereka bertatapan dalam diam. Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan pada namja manis dengan rambut hitam yang kini membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja berambut brunette. Namja manis bernama Lee Hyukjae tersebut merona hebat hanya karena kecupan singkat yang sudah sering didapatkannya dari seorang Lee Donghae.

Mereka berpelukan lama.

Sampai akhirnya, suara parau Hyukjae memecah keheningan, "Hae… kau… membunuh lagi…"

Jemari kurus itu mengusap segaris darah yang terdapat pada pipi Donghae. Bau anyir darah tersebut masih terlihat baru.

Lee Donghae menghela napas berat. Ia berjalan seraya menggendong tubuh Hyukjae dan membawanya duduk di pangkuannya, sementara ia menyamankan diri duduk di sofa tunggal lapuk milik Hyukjae. "Hae.", suara Hyukjae kembali terdengar. Menuntut meminta penjelasan.

Donghae menerawang. "_Jeongmal mianhae_, Hyuk. Ini sudah tugasku."

Sungguh, apabila seorang _servant of evil princess_ bisa memilih takdirnya—ia tidak akan mau dilahirkan untuk menjadi _servant_ dari seorang putri berjiwa labil. Sungguh, ia sudah mengotori tangannya untuk memuaskan hasrat sang putri yang berjiwa jahat. Tangan kotor inilah pula yang sering ia gunakan untuk menyentuh, merasakan kulit Hyukjae.

Ia tersiksa.

Hanya satu yang membuatnya bisa bertahan pada kehidupan yang bisa membuatnya gila ini. Hanya satu,

Lee Hyukjae-lah alasannya. Ia tak mampu berdiri sendiri tanpa sandaran dari Hyukjae. Donghae tak mampu bertahan dengan semua kelakuan evil dari sang puteri. Ia dilahirkan untuk mengabdi pada puteri manja yang akan dirasuki setan ketika ia murka. Puteri sensitif yang tak perlu Hyukjae tahu. Tak perlulah pula Hyukjae siapa dan bagaimana Donghae menghabisi nyawa mereka yang membuat hati evil princess bangkit. Tak perlu.

Yang hanya Hyukjae harus lakukan adalah menyambutnya ketika ia merasa goyah.

Menuntunnya ketika ia mulai merasa kegelapan mengambil alih jiwanya.

Merengkuhnya ketika ia ingin menghunus pedang pada kerongkongannya.

Hyukjae menghela napas. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae. "Tak perlu dipikirkan, Hae. Aku akan di sisimu, kau hanya perlu bertahan dari semua ini…"

* * *

_**Servant of Evil  
**_

_I am a servant of evil. I will protect my princess. I will… I will—_

—_protect you—my goodboy—from my princess_

_I never want to hurt you my evil princess_

_but,_

_I love my goodboy_

_I never let you to hurt my goodboy, my evil princess_

* * *

Hyukjae tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Pemandangan di balik kaca jendela using ini menyakitkan. Rasa nyeri di hatinya semakin menjadi melihat tubuh Lee Donghae bermandikan darah segar. Lee Hyukjae mencengkeram pakaian lusuh yang dikenakannya kuat-kuat. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Ia mulai merasa mual sekarang. Bau darah seolah menghilangkan oksigen. Hanya bau darah yang dapat terhirup oleh indera penciumannya.

Air matanya semakin tak terkendali. Melihat tubuh renta itu berlumuran darah segar. Ia menangis semakin menjadi. Seorang yang amat ia kasihi—ia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri, seorang wanita tua renta yang sakit-sakitan—terbunuh dengan tragis di tangan Lee Donghae—seorang yang ia cintai.

Salah siapa?

Ini semua salah siapa?

Ia harus menyalahkan siapa?

Donghae membunuh bukan karena kemauannya sendiri. Hyukjae tahu hal itu. Hyukjae pun tahu, wanita tua renta itu terbelit hutang dan tak sanggup melunasi hutangnya pada sang puteri. Tapi, tak bisakah ada toleransi? Tak iba kah hati sang puteri melihat wanita tua yang memegang sendok pun tak kuasa lagi ia.

Ya, dialah pusat dari semua penderitaan yang sekarang harus dialami Donghae, yang kini sakitnya pun semakin bertambah di hati Hyukjae, ini semua salahnya!

Salah sang _evil princess_.

* * *

_****__**Servant of Evil**_  


_I am your goodboy_

_Never want you to be a servant of evil princess_

* * *

Hyukjae menerjang marah pada seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menyisir rambut pirang selututnya. Tak Hyukjae pedulikan penjaga istana yang mengejarnya karena menerobos masuk ke dalam istana. Meraung marah pada sang puteri yang menatapnya dengan terkejut.

Hampir saja kuku-kuku Hyukjae menggurat luka di wajah cantik sang puteri. Kalau saja, lengan-lengan kekar para penjaga tak menahan tubuh yang kini terlihat rapuh.

Mata Hyukjae merah, garis air mata masih tercetak jelas di pipinya. Ia menyalang benci pada puteri yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di balik pintu gerbang kayu besar yang sesaat kemudian ditutup setelah membawa Hyukjae keluar dari istana.

* * *

___**Servant of Evil**_

_You are my servant, do what I want_

_I don't care who is he_

_I don't care if he is your boy_

_Just do what I want!_

* * *

"Aku minta kau membunuhnya!", sekali lagi, raungan terdengar jelas di ruangan sang puteri yang terlihat buruk karena menjadi pelampiasan murkanya.

Ia melempar vas bunga berisi air ke arah Lee Donghae yang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

PRANG!

Tidak, vas itu tidak melukai Donghae sedikitpun. Vas itu meleset dari tubuh Donghae dan menghantam dinding dengan kerasnya.

"Bunuh dia! Bunuh dia, _my Servant_! Aku ingin kau membunuhnya!", sekali lagi bunyi barang-barang pecah terdengar memekakkan telinga. Lee Donghae bergeming.

Napas sang puteri terengah-engah. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tersenyum angkuh dengan kilatan mata evilnya. Sungguh, sang puteri yang sedang murka adalah jelmaan dari Dewa Pencabut Nyawa.

"Atau… kau ingin aku yang membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri, huh, _my servant_?"

* * *

_I am servant of evil_

_I will protect my princess_

_Do what she want_

_But_

_**I never let my princess to hurt you, my goodboy**_

* * *

'_Aku akan tahu apakah kau sudah membunuhnya atau belum my Servant. Jangan coba-coba membodohiku.'_

Kata-kata sang puteri tak menggentarkan niatnya. Ini adalah keputusannya. Ia siap menanggung semua demi kebahagian dan keselamatan Hyukjae.

Meski harus berhadapan dengan sang _evil princess_.

Lee Donghae dapat merasakan air mata menuruni pipinya. Tidak, itu bukan air matanya. Itu air mata Hyukjae.

"Jangan menangis.", dengan ibu jarinya dibersihkannya air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Hyukjae. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik.", Donghae semakin menutupi rambut hitam Hyukjae dengan jubahnya. Menggosokkan sedikit arang ke wajah pucat itu kemudian menutup sebelah mata Hyukjae dengan penutup mata. "Ubah suaramu juga, Hyuk."

Mereka bertatapan dalam diam.

Satu rengkuhan kuat dari Hyukjae seperti akan membuat pertahanannya goyah bila namja manis itu tak segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu.", satu kecupan disertai dengan lumatan Donghae berikan sebagai salam perpisahan karena kemudian ia meminta sang kusir untuk membawa Hyukjae pergi sejauh mungkin dari teritori yang puteri dengan kereta kuda yang ditumpuki banyak jerami, yang Donghae siapkan untuk tempat Hyukjae bersembunyi.

Bola mata cokelat gelap itu tak lepas memandang sosok Lee Donghae yang semakin mengecil, kecil, dan kemudian menghilang.

"Sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya, Hyuk."

* * *

_I am a servant of evil princess, Lee Donghae._

* * *

_**My goodboy, forgive me**_

_**I am not good boy for you**_

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**A/N: **__I don't own this song nor the original lyrics. _Ada beberapa lirik yang nabe masukin di sini itu buatan nabe. :)

Thanks for reading :3 review ya? ;D ini versi _Servant of Evil_ dari nabe insipirasinya datang seperti ini~ oya, beritahu kalau-kalau ada English error ya, nabe lagi belajar :p dan maaf kalau angst-nya gak berasa ;A; nabe tunggu dengan semangat, sankyuu~ :3 hihi /kasih permen satu-satu

**Mind to review?** :)


End file.
